


Picnic

by TesoroNanis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Distributing life through the force, F/F, Food, Force talk, Innocent shy kissing, Picnic, Pre-Relationship, Survivor Guilt, but its still a V cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesoroNanis/pseuds/TesoroNanis
Summary: Rey works up the courage to hangout with Rose for a picnic. They realize they both needed a break from the commotion and constant work, and they find comfort in each other.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> First and last bit are in rose's pov. Tbh idk any specific lore on the force & the way it works so the distribution of life through the force tag is just me spitballing here. (unbeta-ed)

Rose is in the Droid Ward where usual maintenance is handled, taking on some lighter jobs while she’s in semi-bed rest, when someone walks up behind her. Once the initial surprise fades she realizes it was just Rey.

“Holy crap, you are one sneaky jedi.” she exhales. Rey at least has the decency to look remorseful.

“Sorry. Um..” Rey apologises and doesn’t say anything else. Rose has gotten used to some of the awkward conversations and odd questions Rey presents, considering she grew up quite isolated, so she is the one that usually carries these conversations.

“What’s up Rey?” she asks encouraging her.

“Um, I’m not busy today for lunch. Just came to see when your lunch hour was and if you weren’t busy maybe we can hang out?” she asks fidgeting with the parts of her hair that is being worn down. Rose knows that she can go on lunch break early or whenever she wants but usually puts it off longer to continue working. Keep herself occupied. Today she supposes she would enjoy company.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Rose agrees with a smile and they go over time and a spot to meet. Rey leaves with a beaming smile all teeth and gums, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

Their meeting time grows closer and Rey is debating if getting there twenty minutes early is too early. When she gives up staring at her reflection she goes to double check the medium sized baskets contents. It’s mostly filled with the Yavin’s seasonal fruit and some veggie sandwiches along with juices. If Rey’s being honest with herself she’s slightly over packed, even considering her own appetite around this time. She collects the basket and the blanket and heads out to their meetup spot.

She arrives ten minutes early and is soon approached by a smiling Rose. Rose observes her and the basket curiously.

“So I’m guessing we’re not eating at the mess hall?” Rose states more than asks.

“Nope. Poe showed me and Finn the surrounding sights the other day and I thought you’d like a more organic view for change.” Rey explains as they begin their trek through the familiar path. It’s not far or elevated so they arrive in five minutes. They almost reach the clearing and Rey can already see the edge of the shimmering lake. Once in the clearing Rey turns to catch Rose’s first reaction. She at first doesn’t notice the lake as she’s scanning the opening, then her eyes land on the lake and Rey sees her eyes widen in awe. Her mouth is slightly agape but she’s silent, just taking in deep breaths then full on smiling.

“Force!” she says picking up her pace to go over a small hill and get a better view. “It’s so beautiful. Is the water safe?” She asks. Rey nods and motions for Rose to get as close as she likes. While she walks along the shore picking up and skipping some rocks Rey sets up under a nearby tree. She unpacks the food and opens up a juice to drink. When Rose returns she hands her a sandwich and begins eating her own. Rose accepts it with a smile and a slightly breathless laugh from running around.

“Thank you.”

Rey swallows the bite in her mouth before speaking. (Another formality she’s hasn’t really gotten used to when eating around others) “Oh I didn’t make them, Finn did. Now that he’s around fresher ingredients he’s really taken to cooking.”

“Oh well, thank you either way for setting this up.” She pauses but looks like she has more to add. “It’s been tougher for me to get out and do other things besides work, since Crait.” Rose finishes and begins to eat her food. It’s not just Rose putting in extra hours around here, parts of the resistance are still scattered about and the ones that have regrouped on Yavin IV have been stretched thin as everyone works hard to rebuild. Some less than others, like Rose who is still slightly debilitated by her injuries. Even then Rey still notices her absence at some meals and the long days-into-nights she spends in the droid ward or wherever Dr. Kalonia has cleared her for work. Rey isn’t too sure on what specific reasons Rose has but the survivors guilt is very apparent.

Rey nods and takes a drink to clear her throat. “I hope you aren’t overworking yourself. I know you want to help as much as possible but we still need you to stay sane and healthy, okay? I need you to be okay.” Rey adds the last part a bit quieter and unsure. Rose blushes slightly and nods. “Okay.”

They eat in companionable quite with occasional critter noise from the forest, a few words here and there, telling each other jokes and just relaxing. Rey lets go of the burdens she carries daily, but remembers all the things she's gained since becoming a part of the resistance and the force. She wouldn't change it for the world. She finishes off her second sandwich and switches to water, then speaks up.

“The force has this way of bringing people to their respective timeline. Sometimes I remember that even if I would've left right after star killer I would have made my way back here somehow. We all would I think, it would just be a matter of time. What do you think?” Rey turns in question to find Rose with pink, tear filled eyes.

“Oh no, I'm sorry i didn't mean to bring you down. I-I just meant I'm glad me being here and our fates converging when they did, happened. I'm sorr-”

“No, no I agree. I think Paige and I would've still found ourselves here also.” Rose smiles fondly, remembering her home world and her sister. She wonders what Rose's planet looked like before the First Order. Rey is about to bring up the question but thinks it's better not to make her cry a second time.

Rose speaks up again. “I guess I do over work sometimes. I just don't want Paige's death to be in vain, I keep going to make her proud. Even now that she's gone.”

Does Rose really think she's gone? Rey as a force user, and in the words of Master Skywalker, knows no one is truly gone. They're silent for a bit thinking and mulling over the topic. Rey notices there’s a small flower tickling the inside of her wrist on the ground. She also observes a smaller unopened bud next to it. Motioning for Rose to scoot in closer, Rey angles her body lower and closer to the ground.

“Yes loss is painful, but know that there is more to life and death.” She hovers her hands above the tiny bud closes her eyes to concentrate, breathes and let's the force flow through her. “The force inhabits us all and is dispersed, but never gone.” She opens her eyes as the last of the petals unfurl revealing a deep pink flower with an iridescent center and shades of purple. Rey feels the newly placed force in the flower as she uproots it out of dirt.

She reaches over and takes the flower, their fingers grazing slightly. Rey blushes at the contact and hopes Rose doesn’t notice. Rose for a moment just stares wide eyed at the new flower then looks up at Rey.

“Thank you,” They’re much closer than Rey realized, their shoulders brushing and neither really moving. “ I needed to hear that.” Rey smiles and is about to tell her it was all her pleasure when the shorter woman darts across the small space left between them and pecks Rey’s cheek. It’s brief but soft and the warmth spreads into Rey’s chest and cheeks.

“I also needed today, so thank you… again.” Rose finishes awkwardly but very much trying to hide her face and shyness.

They clean up and head back to base and make plans to have a shared lunch every week when Rey’s Jedi duties don’t interfere.

* * *

 

Rose has a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the day. She checks out of her rounds at the droid ward for the day after walking more than usual and heads for her quarters, bag in hand. When she settles into her lounge clothes she pulls out the flower Rey had given her from her bag. She had moved it from the small cup to a larger vase giving it room to grow and watering it. The small flower still has a way to grow but seems bursting with new life, shimmering brighter than some of the more mature flowers that had surrounded them while they had lunch. Her heart flutters at the memory of it all, who knew she had the guts to initiate a conversation with someone as beautiful as Rey who was also a  _Jedi_ let alone kiss her. She sighs deeply and imagines what their future ( _maybe?_ ) dates hold.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing sw characters despite reading sw fic for about a year. I love rey and rose so much and i cant wait for some hopefully nice interactions of them in ep ix.


End file.
